Odcinek:Pojedynek głosów cz.2
Pojedynek głosów cz.2 -''' kontynuacja poprzedniego odcinka. W tym odcinku przyjaciele Miku starają się zrobić wszystko aby Miku nie przegrała pojedynku jednak im ciągle przeszkadza Sakine Meiko. '''Fabuła Hatsune Miku oraz jej przyjaciele idą do domu Meguriny Luka aby wymyśleć jak pomóc Miku. Nie zauważają, że jednak za nimi zmierza Sakine Meiko. Kiedy wchodzą do domu Luki Sakine zagląda przez okno. Tymczasie nieświadomi Mane 6 Vocaloid rozmawiają. Rin i Len mówią, że mogą przy jej piosence zagrać na gitarze, Luka przy perkusji, a Kaito i Meiko będą odpowiedzialni za teksty. Miku wyciąga swój tekst piosenki więc Meiko i Kaito będą odpowiedzialni za nuty. Słysząc to wszystko Sakine (okno było odwarte) wpada na iście zły pomysł. Następnego dnia kiedy Rin i Len budzą się w swoim domu widzą swoje rozwalone gitary, Luka swoją rozwaloną perkusje, Kaito i Meiko zniszczone nuty do gitary i perkusji, a Miku zniszczony swój tekst. Następnie wszyscy przychodzą do domu Luki i odrazu Meiko mówi podejrzewa o to Sakine. Miku również znajduje list, z którego wynika, że to jest wina Sakine. Miku widząc to wybiega z domu Luki i leci na pobliską chmure. Przyjaciele wybiegają za nią. Rozpoczyna się piosenka ,,Sakine wygrała''. W tej piosence jednak pomagają jej sie pozbierać, a także mają pomysł (właściwie to Len ma pomysł). Mane 6 Vocaloid idą Luki i Len mówi : ,,Może nie mamy gitar i perkusji, ale mamy pianino!. Miku jednak mówi, że to nie dobry pomysł bo już od dawna nie grała na pianinie jednak naciskana przez Len i Meiko zaczyna grać i przy tym śpiewać prostą melodie. Kiedy kończy zaczyna się piosenka ,,Zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Widząc szczęśliwych przyjaciół w tej piosence Sakine wapda we wściekłość bo myślała, że pokanała Miku. Sakine stara się znów zniszczyć Miku tym razem zabierając teksty i nuty jednak ciągle jest zauważana przez Meiko z tego powodu dostaje brohoofa w twarz. Piosenka i nuty są już gotowe. Miku ćwiczy te nuty i piosenke, a jej przyjaciele pilnują aby Sakine jej nie przeszkadzała. Jednak Sakine nie daje za wygraną i zaczyna dawać swój nowy plan m.i.n.: podrywanie Kaito aby wkurzyć Mieko aby ona go zaczeła bić, a reszta Rin, Len i Luka zaczeli Meiko postrzymywać. Jednak Rin przezprzypadek słyszy plan Sakine i o wszystkim mówi swoim przyjaciołom. I taki sposób Sakine (biedna Sakine ;o) dostaje znów brohoofa w twarz od swojej siostry. Przychodzi dzień występu Miku razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi przychodzi w miejsce gdzie się ma zacząć pojedynek. Pierwsza występuje Miku (o wszystkim informuje Pinkie Pie). Miku troche zdenerwowana, zaczyna śpiewać i grać na pianinie na pamięć. Po zakończeniu występu wszyscy klaszczą Miku i schodzi, a na scene wchodzi Sakine i zaczyna śpiewać piosenke, do której potrzeba wysokiego głosu. Kiedy kończy piosenke nikt nie klaszcze, ponieważ jej głos przy śpiewaniu był bardzo piskliwy więc wynik jest jednoznaczny Miku wygrała. Przyjaciele gratulują Miku, a ona mówi, że to dzięki ich pomocy wygrała. Następnie podchodzi do nich zawstydzona Sakine i mówi Miku, że jej głos jest niezwykły (serio), a także przeprasza ją za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie i, że powinna zamiast ją oczerniać powinna ją poznać oraz poznać jej głos. Miku jej wybacza, a także doradza aby nie śpiewała wysokim głosem. Sakine również przeprasza Meiko za swoje zachowanie w stosunku jej. Meiko daje jej drugą szanse i mówi jej aby się nie zbliżała do Kaito. Sakine się zgadza i podchodzi do Len'a mówiąc ,,Ale Meiiko nic nie mówiłao Len'ie''. Rin mówi ,,Nawet się nie waż...nie no żartowałam!. Sakine kiedy chce przytulić przerażonego Len'a ,zatrzymuje ją Luka za pomocą magii. Następnie wszyscy się śmieją nawet Len'a przez słowa Rin ,, Gdyby nie ty Sakine uściskała by na śmierć Len'a. 'Piosenki' ,,Sakine wygrała!''- piosenka śpiewana przez Miku potem przez jej przyjaciół.'' ,,Zacznijmy jeszcze raz!'' - piosenka śpiewana przez Mane 6 Vocaloid.'' 'Galeria ' Wkrótce ;) Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki